


Guilty Pleasures

by DragonMaiden7



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blood, Cutting, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Monster sex, Other, Silent Hill - Freeform, Tied Up Sex, Torture, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMaiden7/pseuds/DragonMaiden7
Summary: A monster that is supposed to punish the guilty and a narcissistic serial killer. How do you punish someone that doesn’t feel any guilt or remorse, especially for killing?Thankfully, there is more than one way to torture a man. . .
Relationships: Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/ Danny ‘Jed Olsen’ Johnson | The Ghost Face
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Guilty Pleasures

Weak moans and the sound of bodies flailing pathetically above him was what began to pull Danny out of his slumber. The heavy scent of corrosion and the metallic aroma of blood was what brought him to his senses. Danny opened one eye half-way and scanned the area. He was in a school that seemed to have been long abandoned, the walls were crumbling and had holes in them. The textbooks were torn and the desks were scattered, papers had been thrown and strewn all over the place. In the middle of the classroom was a giant mound of grotesque flesh and sinew. It looked like the flesh had melted then reformed, with some tendon barely sticking onto bones and odd appendages stretching outward awkwardly. Danny slowly glanced up and saw vaguely humanoid shaped beings suspended from tiny spiked cages. The beings moaned in pain before trembling violently, the flesh on their malnourished bodies being pierced by the barbed wire haphazardly wrapped around the cage. 

Danny watched the deranged display for a few seconds before trying to sit up. He winced and sucked in a sharp breath as he felt painful jagging dig into his skin as he tried to move his hands. He couldn’t separate them or move them from behind his back. The corners of Danny’s lip twitched up in twisted amusement as he continued to feel jagged wires pressing into his flesh whenever he struggled. He pulled his knees up to his chest and managed to slide his arms out from behind his back and in front of him. All that time crouching and stalking plus his small frame made him surprisingly flexible. Keeping his wrists bound tight was what appeared to be barbed wire, though it didn’t seem to be made by human hands. The jagged wire didn’t seem to be a concoction of the Entity’s realm either. The metal seemed to be rotting despite it not being anything organic. The barbed wire was discolored in areas from what seemed to be decades of accumulated rust as well as from Danny’s blood dripping onto it. 

While examining the wire that bound him, Danny’s gaze moved beyond his hands and fixated on the floor. What looked to be dozens, if not hundreds, of photographs were scattered along the dirty linoleum floor as well as something small and dark in the middle of them all. Danny watched the mystery thing silently with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before grabbing it and turning it around. It was a simply mask to be pulled over the head that showed no expression. It was white in color and had a slight reflection. The elongated eyes stared emptily up into Danny’s and the mouth was stretched in a silent scream. He sighed in relief and smirked before shaking his head.

“Okay, what is going on here?” Danny murmured to himself as he set his mask down before looking down at one of the photographs. It was him in the mask with a man in glasses. The man had a neat and tidy haircut and a loose fitting tie. From a distance it would seem like two people at a costume party, but on closer inspection the man in the glasses had his eyes rolled back and blood dripping from his mouth while being held up by his hair like some grotesque trophy. Danny’s brows furrowed and he glanced at more of the pictures. They were all like this, but with different dead and dying people. He recognized all of these photographs, of course. This was his special collection, his mementos of murders and hunts long past. Some of the pictures seemed to be older than others, as they were yellow and curling up in the corners and the colors had begun to fade. Others looked to be brand new, as if they had been taken as early as the previous night. The mild amusement that Danny had seemed to possess up to this point had quickly vanished and was replaced with growing annoyance.

“Okay, okay, you’re very fucking funny!” Danny sneered and looked around the empty classroom, “So you found my stash, I’m still not going to share my weed with you Frank, and I’m not apologizing for what I said either! Running REALLY fast for a few seconds ISN’T a fucking skill no matter what you say!” He looked around the room, waiting for Frank and his merry band of hoodlums to pop out and laugh at him then beg him for drugs. No one jumped out from behind desks or out of lockers, however a clock’s solemn chime began ringing out down the abandon halls of the school and quickly filled the room Danny was in with its haunting tune. As the clock continued to toll what sounded like a tornado siren or fire alarm began to wail. The piercing sound resonated throughout the building and seemed to be a part of the environment itself, as there were no bells or speakers in the classroom that Danny could see. He tried to get on his feet but because of his bound hands he couldn’t gain his balance right away and stumbled after a few forward steps. The sirens began to screech louder and Danny pressed his head and neck down against his shoulders, trying to block his ears as best as he could but to no avail.  
There was another sound other than sirens blaring though, and while the sirens were near deafening, the other sound was definitely getting louder. It was the distinct sound of metal grinding and scrapping against metal, and it was approaching at an alarming rate. 

Before Danny could properly process everything that was going on, a section of the floor had begun to tremble slightly. Cracks in the floor began to appear, looking like strange symbols rather than random scribbles and suddenly it became bathed in an eerie red light and hue. The cracks began forming in a line and passed right under Danny before spikes suddenly shot up from the ground. Before he could even react to the odd phenomenon, Danny was skewered by the spikes shooting out and knocked off his feet. It took him a half second to realize he was knocked back and another half second to fill his lungs with air again as he regained from the backflip he had just been forced to participate in. Photographs had been sent flying in the air with him but had a much more elegant landing as they gently flitted down around him like leaves descending from a tree in autumn. Danny laid on his back and stared up at the gliding photographs as he gulped down air. 

After oxygen returned to his lungs, the realization slowly dawned on Danny that the figure of a formidable, muscular figure was blocking the weak light that had been streaming into the doorway. The figure’s shadow stretched across him and looked over him; it seemed corrupted somehow, there were angles to the shadow that seemed out of place. In the realm of the Entity, everything had a sense of oddity and being out-of-place, but even just looking at this shadow Danny felt a raw primitive sense of unease. This was something that was completely outside of the Entity, yet somehow still within it. He tilted his head back with some apprehension, but he had to see who had brought him here, assuming this was the perpetrator. The figure before him was something his mind had trouble comprehending at first, however. 

The thing standing in the doorway leaned against a mighty sized blade that could have been mistaken for a zweihänder had it not been for the odd make of it. Despite the great size, it was in fact a rusted butcher knife that was so mighty it’s handle came up to the figure’s mid-chest. The thing itself was eye catching and terrifying much like its weapon. Its body was covered in a tight butcher’s smock that barely contained its wide chest muscles underneath that flexed against the fabric with each movement and breath. The thing’s arms and legs were bulging with muscles, there wasn’t an area of body fat to be seen on its body anywhere. Its body was not what drew the most attention, it was that the creature had a gigantic red steel pyramid like helmet on his head. It was an odd contraption, or perhaps it wasn’t an object at all, maybe it WAS its head? It protruded out quite far in front of the monster, and it seemed top heavy as it had a considerable tilt to it. The pyramid shaped head turned slightly in Danny’s direction, and though it had no visible eyes he knew it was looking at him. It pulled its blade to its side and its entire body seemed to sag from the weight of the weapon as it took a step toward Danny, sparks flying from the knife as it started being dragged across the floor. Danny grit his teeth together and flinched subconsciously from the sound, otherwise he didn’t show any reaction to the approaching monstrosity.

“Were you the one who went through my stuff and then dragged me here?” Danny asked as he watched the thing approach. The tormented bodies in the hanging cages above them and around the room seemed to shake more violently whenever the creature passed. It stopped in front of Danny without answering his question, if it could even speak, and struck the tip of his blade into the floor. With a thunderous clap and accompanying sirens, chains descended from the ceiling and connected to the barbed wired that bound his hands. Two more sets of chains descended before wrapping themselves around Danny’s ankles. He flailed his legs and tried to kick them off, but suddenly the chains began pulling him violently into a spread eagle position. The chains became taunt and stiff before becoming completely immobile. Danny tried to pull one of his legs free but felt some pain and strain on it when he struggled. He wasn’t going to be going anywhere. Some sweat began to drip down the back of his neck and his cheek as he tilted his neck slightly so he was facing the red pyramid thing and glared daggers at it. 

“HEY!” Danny snapped and started trying to pull on his chains, but the stinging of the barbed wire that kept his hands in place made him stop resisting as the barbs began digging into his wrists. He bit his bottom lip as he felt warm drops of liquid start descending down his arms and slowly drip onto the floor by his feet. The creature had moved its attention from him for the moment and seemed to be gazing at all the photographs before stopping at the limp ghastly mask on the floor. The monster stood still for a few seconds, the sound of its breathing like two rusty gears barely able to function together. Danny forced a grin, but it was unsettling and eerie.

“Do you like my work? When I was in journalism I used to get a lot of big headlines, but now that I’m more into a freelance gig I feel like I have a lot of freedom with my artistic expression,” Danny chuckled and furrowed his brow, “There’s never a lack of participants in my newest projects either. I was working on a collage actually, it was gonna be stunning. Until some BIG DUMB TRIANGLE ASSHOLE WENT THROUGH MY SHIT!” Danny screeched the last part and was met with the sound of ripping fabric and a stinging sensation across his chest. Without moving from its spot, the red pyramid thing had grabbed its giant weapon and whipped it around as if it weighed absolutely nothing whatsoever and lashed out at Danny, cutting his jacket at the shoulder and down to his lower chest. The blade grazed his skin and left a decent sized cut across his chest. Crimson droplets went flying across the air and gently splattered across some of the photographs as Danny tried to recoil in pain, but his limbs were still restrained. 

The area around his cut was beginning to get warm and wet from blood, and the sensation felt oddly satisfying to Danny. The smell of his own blood reminded him of his many nights on the prowl, stalking and sneaking after his prey, and though his chest was throbbing in pain from the cut, Danny felt his nipples pressing and rubbing up against the fabric of his shirt. The creature seemed to watch his reaction for a moment then delivered another quick slash across Danny’s chest, cutting his jacket and his chest in a crisscross pattern. He let out a sharp gasp as another stinging wave of pain shot through him and he hung his head, trembling slightly. The monster watched Danny’s reaction before burying its weapon into the floor half way. It started to remove its gloves slowly as it approached Danny and laid them on a desk, the flattened brim of the pyramid helmet almost touching the top of his head. It grabbed both sides of Danny’s torn jacket and without any resistance or hesitation tore his clothes until his chest was completely exposed. His eyes went wide and his face turned a shade of light red from confusion, shame and embarrassment. 

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” Danny yelled before the creature cupped his pecs with its hands and ran its thumbs over both his erect nipples. The creature’s hands were rough, and it added to the odd satisfaction when it stimulated and played with Danny’s nipples. Chills raced up Danny’s spine and he began to struggle against his chains again desperately. The creature ran its thumbs over some of Danny’s blood that had trickled down his chest and across his abs before it rubbed his nipples again. Danny failed to hold back a breathy moan and tried to look away from the creature. When he turned his head away, that seemed to enrage the monster, and it roughly squeezed his pecs with one hand and pinched his nipple with the other. Danny’s lower back curved a little in reaction and he let out a sharp grunt before glaring at the monster.

“I’ll cut you open and pry off that stupid ass helmet once I get out of these chains. Everyone and everything bleeds, I know you do too, whatever you are,” Danny scowled and whipped his head away from the creature as it began tweaking both of his nipples. His pants started to get snugger the more the monster played and teased his nipples. Danny did his best to keep his head down and endure, but his body was starting to feel lighter and his thoughts were drifting off into muddled nonsense. The thing tilted its head to the side almost mockingly as it released its grasp on his chest and began to slowly move behind him. Danny rose his head up and tried to keep watch behind him while scowling, his eyes darting back and forth nervously.

“Get away from back ther—!” Danny began to demand but he choked on the last word as he felt an arm slide between his inner thighs then a masculine hand firmly cup his crotch. His breathing became rapid and sharper as another hand groped his chest once more, but this time from behind. Both hands began to move simultaneously, one rubbing his nipple in a circular motion and the other fondling his crotch, the hand rubbing his shaft through his pants teasingly. The red helmet of the monster leered over Danny’s shoulder, sometimes brushing his shoulder and cheek. The metal was cold to the touch, it almost burnt his skin in contact. Danny could barley feel the icy-hot steel against his skin though, his head was spinning from the stimulus and he began to lean back into the monster subconsciously. He felt the lean, rock hard abs against his lower back and then something large, stiff and thick pressing against his ass. He could feel the hot and hard meaty object rubbing up against him through his pants. Danny’s eyelid’s began fluttering as the monster moved its hand away from his crotch and grabbed onto the back of his pants and pulled them down forcefully. Danny snapped out of his stupor for the moment and glanced back over his shoulder at the thing.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked in a breathy voice. The monster did not reply, but instead ran both of its hands over Danny’s chest and over his wounds, getting its palms bloody before running them down Danny’s chest and abs. He trembled slightly from the throbbing pain coming from the cuts, but feeling the warm blood start trickling down his stomach and chest dulled it. The coppery smell of his own blood sent shivers running up his spine and the large rough hands rubbing him all over made him rock hard. He parted his lips and his breathing became faster as he began tugging at the wire and chains helplessly again. He wanted to touch himself, the monster was toying with him. He couldn’t even rub his thighs against his cock to soothe some of the drive because of the chains around his ankles. Danny’s shoulders were shaking and quiet but trembling grunts of need and desire were beginning to emerge from him when he felt the thick, warm and meaty cock of the monster slide between his inner thighs and rub up against Danny’s balls and cock. The thing’s cock looked like it was Danny’s the way it snaked between his legs, grinding against his actual one. 

The thing’s cock looked to almost be the size of Danny’s forearm, his own was barely half its size. He could feel it throbbing between his thighs and under against his own cock, and just feeling it was exciting and arousing him more than any woman he had been with. The thing grabbed onto Danny’s hips and began thrusting between his thighs slowly but aggressively, grinding his shaft against Danny’s as it moved. Even Danny’s cock was being dominated as it against the monster’s as began thrusting at a slow rocking pace, the sound of the monster’s thighs’ and hips making a hypnotic slapping sound against Danny’s ass. He was starting to unravel and pull against his chains, ignoring the blood running down his arms. His breathing was erratic and labored, he could barely concentrate on anything going around him except for the physical and raw reactions his body was going through. The monster moved one of its hand from Danny’s hips and up to his neck, it’s thumb and middle finger cradling his stubbled chin as it pressed its index finger against his lips. Danny pressed his lips together tight until the monster managed to push its finger into his mouth, forcing him to suck on it. Danny resisted initially, it tasted salty and slightly metallic and filled his nose with the smell of copper and blood. He wanted to bite the thing, but because he was in such a compromising position he relented. That and because the creature could snap his neck with a tilt of its wrist. 

Danny closed his lips around the monstrosities’ finger and ran his tongue over and around it, trying to concentrate on his mouth but the thing was still thrusting its cock in-between his thighs as he was sucking on its finger, and his own cock was so hard it was hurting. All he could think about was touching it to relieve it, and all the other strange feelings and sensations rushing through his body and head. He could hear a strange noise coming from within the monster’s helmet as his tongue wrapped around its finger. It sounded like the low deep rumbling of a long abandoned mechanical machine, however it was also organic and seemed alive somehow, though barely. Danny wouldn’t have been able to have heard the pleasured grumbling and growls from the monster had it not been hunched right over him and the helmet pressed next to his ear. The creature pulled its finger out slowly, leaving behind a trail of saliva connecting its finger and Danny’s lip. His stomach turned at the sight of it, but he also felt a surge of heat rush through his belly and chest. Danny clenched his eyes tight and swallowed his pride for a few seconds. This was going to hurt his ego much more than it would hurt anywhere else. 

“Touch me... I need it!” Danny spat the words out and hung his head. He couldn’t tell if the monster was listening or watching him, but it did remove its cock from between his thighs and he did feel slight relief. The relief was short lived when he felt the thing used one hand to spread his asscheek apart and tease his hole with the finger Danny had been sucking on only seconds ago. He instantly tensed up and bristled before struggling as hard as he could, trying to kick or buck the hulking monster off and away from him. He was finally starting to sympathize with those shitty survivors.

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU SALSA BRAINED TOSTITO BRAND REJECT!” Danny screeched at the pyramid shaped helmet, but nothing seemed to get through as the thing simply slid its finger inside of Danny half-way and curled it. It hit something deep inside Danny that made everything for him different. His stomach got hot, his mind became melted mush and his body crumbled into a hot mess. Danny shot cum straight up into the air, some of it landed on his chest but most of it landed on the floor and the scattered photographs. Danny’s knees buckled and his hole clenched tight around the monster’s finger, the only thing holding him up were the chains and the monster’s hands. Goosebumps rose up along his arms and chest as his body was burning all over from pleasure. The thing pushed its finger deeper inside of Danny and began curling and hooking its finger to reach a sensitive spot. It pressed down on Danny’s sensitive spot and began grinding its finger against it, pushing and prodding mercilessly. Danny let out a cry and jerked forward, trying to pull away. His insides felt like they were burning up and his mind was going numb. His cock was starting to get half hard again, even though he had just cum. How he came without even touching himself he could barely even understand, it was like his body had gone on autopilot. 

“S-Stop,” Danny pleaded as the thing continued to finger him and prodded the spot deep inside of him that made his head numb. He clenched his fists and could feel the throbbing in his head and the heat building up deep in the pit of his belly again. Danny had lost his normal bravado and charm, the intimidation he had tried before was nowhere to be seen now. The thing did seem to stop its movements, however, and pulled its finger out halfway. Danny released a trembling breath of relief and allowed his head to hang, some of his dark auburn hair falling loose from his cowl. His asshole felt sore and tender, but worse it wouldn’t stop twitching. He wouldn’t be able to sit for a while, and crouching would be a nightmare. Before he could take another breath of relief, however, the monster added another finger inside of him and pushed them both in before stretching them out in a ‘V’ shape. Danny jerked to attention and yelled out, trying to pull away again. The monster let the same strange sound from earlier as it wrapped its arm around Danny’s waist to keep him from squirming and continued spreading its fingers out as it pushed them in deeper to stimulate that spot deep inside of him. Danny clenched his teeth to stop himself from crying out and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Danny wanted every part of him to hate this, but there was more than a small part of him that was finding pleasure in every aspect of what was happening. He had never had a contemporary that had been his equal in intellect, stealth, charm, and ruthlessness. This brute didn’t have any of those either, save for the ruthlessness, but it did successfully bring him here for this. Why him though? Why not one of the worthless survivors, or one of the other killers, what had he done to deserve this? Aside from being a homicidal and narcissistic psychopath, of course, but that described almost everyone in the Entity’s realm, including the survivors. 

The monster pushed both fingers deep into Danny and prodded his prostate aggressively, curling them both to go at the with more precision and more accuracy. Danny’s mind had gone completely blank as his body was pushed to the edges of ecstasy. His eyes rolled up and he clenched his teeth together, his body felt like an exposed wire by a leaking pipe. Danny couldn’t stop himself any longer and finally groaned out as he felt the monster’s fingers spread out inside him again, his hole making a lewd wet sound every time the monster moved its fingers around inside him. Every nerve-ending and the very fiber of his being felt like they were in a copper conduit in the middle of a lightening storm, the stimulation was too much for him. His eyes were watery and as he panted heavily, a small stream of saliva dribbled down the corner of his mouth. The monster slowed down the rhythm of his fingers’ movements as it seemed to observe Danny before pulling them out. 

Sweat cascaded down Danny’s face and shivers raced up his spine when he felt the monster remove his fingers. His asshole felt twice it’s normal size and he was concerned he wouldn’t be able to sit right ever again, and even worse than all that his heart wouldn’t stop racing. It felt like he was using Distressing, his heart pounding against his chest and his blood was racing through his veins like wild horses galloping on Assateague. The sensation he was going through was akin to his first kill, except this was purely physical. His shoulders slumped and he let out a deep sigh, his body finally starting to simmer and calm down when he felt the monster grab his asscheeks and spread them open. He felt something much larger, stiffer and hotter rub and push up against his ass. Despite his overheated and sweaty body Danny’s face went pale and he jerked his head to the side to look over his shoulder, he didn’t need to see what was rubbing up against him to know what it was though.

“There’s no way that’s going in,” Danny chuckled humorlessly, half in disbelief and half in denial of what was about to happen, “If you even try, I’ll cut you like a fish!” The monster seemed unfazed by the threat as it eased the tip of his cock inside of Danny’s ass, making a wet shhhlup when it pushed in. 

“FUCK!” Danny yelled out. This was different than fingers. His hole began twitching and clenching as his whole body tried to push the helmeted monster out but to no avail. Instead the thing grabbed Danny’s hood and a handful of his auburn hair in one hand and his hip with the other and began pushing inside of Danny. It jerked his head back and while thrusting its hips, forcing his hole and insides to stretch open. Danny felt like his stomach was on fire and it was painful, he felt like he was getting stretched out from the inside every time the monster pushed in.

“Fuuuuuck, stop...” Danny begged, his hands balling up into fists and his tongue hanging out as the monster started rhythmically thrusting into him, its hips and abs making a slapping sound against Danny’s ass. He could feel the thick cock get buried deep inside of him, pushing past and grinding up against that sweet spot the monster had been fingering earlier. It felt like it was pushing into his belly and ripping him up, the path it was ravaging was paved with spine tingling pleasure. The monster let out a loud, metallic ear-rending sound that that resonated from within its helmet as it bent over Danny and increased its pace. Danny’s knees buckled and he began panted as his cock began to drip precum, his insides feeling raw and hot. He never felt so full before, he couldn’t think about anything else in the moment except for the white hot pain and pleasure in his ass. He tilted his head back and drool dripped off his tongue as his body jerked forward from the monster’s increasingly fevered pushes, its shaft throbbing inside of his tight virgin hole. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, not there, not there, stop stopshtopshtop!” Danny let out a ghastly wheeze as the creature pushed his upper back down and set its foot on a desk for leverage and momentum. It now was towering over Danny before thrusting downward, pushing its cock into him all the way until their bodies were completely touching, their sweaty skin making contact and sticking together. He felt like he was going to cum again, but he was too physically exhausted. His knees were straining and about to buckle under the weight of the monster, yet the only thing that he could focus on was the cock buried deep inside him that was hitting places he didn’t even know he had. 

An inhuman grunting resonated from the red pyramid helmet as the monster’s hips started to move faster and harder, the impact of its thrusts making a loud slapping sound against Danny’s body. There was also a noticeable change in the size of the monster’s cock, it started to swell up as the velocity of the thrusts increased. The monster yanked his hair with one hand, whipping his head back, and with the other hand it pressed its palm down on his lower abdomen, squeezing Danny’s insides from the outside. He was a trembling mess as he felt the stimulus from inside and out. He couldn’t talk or see straight anymore, the intensity was about to knock him out cold. Precum was smeared all over his tip and abs as he felt the last few brutal thrusts from the monster before suddenly a wave of searing hot liquid gushed inside of his belly. The monster squeezed onto his stomach and pulled his hair as it came, the same inhuman grunts from before coming from its helmet. Danny echoed the grunting with his own quivering groans, his normally chiseled stomach looking slightly bloated from the amount of cum he withstood. 

Cum already was trickling out before the monster pulled out, but when it did it was like a burst dam. Creamy thick cum trickled out of Danny, down his balls and inner thighs and mixing with his own, but not even half dribbled down his legs. He couldn’t hold his head up, he couldn’t hold his body up. His stomach felt like a deflated helium balloon and he couldn’t feel his legs. The chains and barbed wire slowly disintegrated and turned to ash and dust, leaving Danny to flop onto the floor like a broken mannequin, unable to catch his own fall. His asshole wouldn’t stop clenching as he couldn’t collect his thoughts as cum and his own blood trickled over his precious pictures and even on his mask. He couldn’t get the strength to speak, he could barely move his head soon enough to see the Pyramid Headed monster grab its knife and approach him before raising its weapon and bringing it down on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just going to be a one-shot, but I did have a loose passed plot concept around this. 
> 
> This was a passion project that I had lost the interest for, but if I knew someone would be interested I would put some time in writing more or even doing requests.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and critiques are welcome.


End file.
